


Heat of the Moment

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Gabriel has learned to really, really hate that song.





	Heat of the Moment

Gabriel hated ‘classic’ radio stations. 

He didn’t used to, before the Winchesters. He didn’t used to hate a lot of things before the damn Winchesters. But this…? This was just ridiculous. 

He wasn’t the only one, he knew that. Gabriel had seen Sam flinch the instant that particular song started playing, even months after the fact. That was before Gabriel had decided that Sam Winchester wasn’t worth the suffering following him around caused. 

But the song remained. 

He was sitting in a roadside diner listening to the jukebox when the opening chords hit. Instantly, the archangel’s spine stiffened before he sank as far into the plastic bench as he could. 

_It was the heeeeeeat of the moment, telling you what my heart meant…_

“Fuck,” Gabriel said with feeling, ignoring the waitress’s glare. He threw down a few twenties as payment and fled, trying to pretend the song wasn’t still echoing in his skull. 

A hundred goddamn Tuesdays in a row could really ruin a song. 

The archangel ignored the nagging reminder that the memory of Sam Winchester’s broken heart and soul were the primary cause. He was good at that, these days. 

And if Sam happened to find a lollipop on his pillow the next morning, well, that had nothing to do with it.


End file.
